


It's a Gundam!

by InfinityIllusion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Code Geass references, Gen, Gundam Wing References, Gundam references, Lance is having way too much fun with this, Macross Delta references, Macross Frontier references, Misc references to mecha anime/manga, Neon Genesis Evangelion references, Power Rangers reference, So is Hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: AKA: Five times Lance and Hunk (but mostly Lance) shout about Gundams, and everyone else demonstrates a lot of exasperation and knowledge of other anime involving mecha.
There’s also one time that it actually is a Gundam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fight me that Lance and Hunk didn’t grow up with something like Gundam because /space/ and that Gundam wouldn’t survive until this future because it darn well would.
> 
> This may have been done before -- if it has been, I haven't seen it (so if it has, please tell me because I want to read it!)
> 
> Before anyone starts yelling at me about Macross Frontier. I have seen very little of the anime -- I just had one friend who was obsessed with it and would always be singing that song. So. No hard feelings, fans of Macross Frontier, but I never managed to learn anything beyond the first few lines and it got /annoying/.
> 
> No real warnings beyond likely ooc-ness and the potential offense given towards avid fans of a particular anime (this is NOT INTENDED TO BASH ANY ANIME, IT'S JUST TO COMPARE THEM)
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope, all I own is the (barely present) plot.

* * *

**i.**  
Lance doesn’t initially say anything when they meet the blue lion (and are, well, semi-kidnapped – look, they all climbed into it willingly, him most of all because he could feel her and it was like home, which he was sorely lacking at the Garrison). Hunk doesn’t say anything either, and it’s probably because he’s geeking out over the technology like the mega mecha dork he is.

Lance doesn’t say anything either, when they finally freaking combine because how freaking cool is it to combine into a giant robot?! WAY FREAKING AWESOME!

Also nearly died, less cool, moving on to AWESOME COMBINED MOBILE SUIT AND KICKING ALIEN BUTT!

But, after they defeat that Gulra ship, he looks to his left, just as Hunk looks to his right and they shout “IT’S A GUNDAM!”

Keith, Shiro, and Pidge nearly fall out of their seats, or that’s the sense Lance gets, and Allura is probably very confused, but.  _But_. But it’s a GUNDAM. 

“A  _what_?!” Keith asks.

“A Gundam!” Lance chirps back.

“Yeah, what the hell is a Gundam?” Keith is scowling, and it’s wonderful.

But he doesn’t know what a Gundam is and that’s not cool.

“Man, only Hunk’s and my childhood!”

Hunk laughs.

“Yeah, good times…waking up at weird hours to see the reruns…getting caught…borrowing vids from our neighbor….Aaah. I still want Heavy Arms. Or Epyon.  Do you know how difficult it would be to  _make_  that weapon?  It’s beautiful…”

“Dude, you know Deathscythe is mine, go take your stupid guns that always fun out of ammo at the worst moment or the messed up Zero system and get out.”

Keith interrupts the familiar argument, because he sucks.

“A Gundam was your childhood?  What’re talking about?”

Another reason why Keith is just not as awesome as Lance, but hey, Lance can educate him. It’s fine. They have  _plenty_  of time.

(Probably.)

“Dude, Gundams are only the most awesome things ever.  They’re giant mobile suits – mecha, like Voltron, except with one pilot.  They go into space and everything, fighting for. Well, it varies on the series, but they’re generally fighting for the good of Earth.  Or humans.  Like what we’re doing!”

Pidge butts in. “Yeah, except we have five pilots.  So we’re more like the Power Rangers.  And I’m the green ranger. Cool.”

“Pidge! We’re not the Power Rangers! We’re  _cooler_!”

And Keith would be the red ranger which is not cool because then he’d be the leader and I’d have to listen to him and not Shiro. So we’re definitely NOT THE POWER RANGERS.“

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

Shiro clears his throat. “Well, we did a great job today.  Let’s head back to the castle and eat!”

“Yeah!”

That’s something they can all agree upon.

 

**ii**.  
They’re fighting drones from another Gulra ship and Lance sees the ‘bots and shouts, “It’s a Gundam!”

Hunk disagrees.

“No, dude, they’re mobile dolls!”

“Ugh, but no one ever shouts 'they’re mobile dolls!’ except, like, once, and that’s just so everyone can go to town destroying them and not feel bad.”

“Besides, we’re gonna  _become_  a Gundam, so it’s fine!“

"Lance, Hunk, if you could save the non-important disagreements for  _after_  the battle…”

“Yes, Shiro.”

Lance vows to see if Allura can find some old Altean version of Gundam so he can indoctrinate the rest of the team.

The Alteans made  _Voltron_.  Of course they have something like a Gundam series for entertainment.

 

**iii**.  
“It’s a Gundam!” Lance shouts with Hunk because it’s not old yet and they’re still enjoying seeing their childhood come to life like this.

(Hunk, Lance is sure, could do without the super special space evasive maneuvers, and sometimes so could Lance, but it’s fine.)

“Well, actually those look more like EVAs.”

“Pidge! You know NGE!”

“Duh.  Anyways, these look more organic and therefore have greater likelihood of going squish.”

“Wait. If they’re the Evas….Does that make us the Angels? I don’t want to be an Angel!  Hunk!”

“Busy not puking. Please try back laterrrr.”

“Fine!  But I don’t want to be one of the Angels! Shiro, we’re not Angels, right!”

“Uh, no?”

“Awesome! I was worried for a minute there.”

It sounds like someone just slapped their hand to their face.  Lance has good odds on it being Keith.

“Keith, man, I will  _explain_  why you don’t want us to be the Angels, okay?  Big, uber destructive aliens.  We don’t want to be them.  We don’t want to be anything  _like_  them. So it’s good we’re not Angels. Got it?”

“Lance,” Pidge says, “that’s an over simplification.  Also, since neither the Gulra nor we are native to this system, we’d /all/ be Angels.”

“After the battle, guys, AFTER.” Shiro says.

 

**iv**.  
“It’s a Gundam!”

“No. It’s. Not.”

“Keith, you still don’t know what a Gundam looks like, how do you know?”

Admittedly this is Lance’s fault because he hasn’t managed to get a replicator to actually build one from what he remembers of the episodes, but they’re fighting battles pretty much all the time (except when they aren’t, and Lance likes his sleep, okay? And it’s hard being with the same six people day in and day out, sometimes.)

“Because it’s another Gulra ship.  With more Gulra drones. And it’s just the two of us, so there’s not even Voltron.”

“Jeez, you’re so critical.”

“God, Lance, not everything is a Gundam.  Besides, these newer drones look more like Knightmares.”

“Keith.” Lance is in awe.

“What?” Keith snaps back.

“You know Code Geass!  This is amazing!  Well, not as amazing as it would be if you knew Gundam, but it’s fine, we’ll get you educated someday.”

Lance can feel Keith rolling his eyes and he and Blue laugh their way through the battle.

Afterwards, flying back to the wormhole to take them back to the castle, Lances ponders an important question.

“Hey, Keith?”

“What?”

“You don’t think that Allura is like, secretly related to Zarkon and is doing this in an act to create a miser peaceful world for some even more secret sibling/friend/Coran, right?”

“What the hell, Lance.”

“Well, I mean, I know I’m not going to go Zero on anyone, but that’s mostly because I’d make a horrible Zero and would also have to cover my amazing face.  Allura…we don’t know too much of her background. Who knows?”

“Lance, Allura is not some secret eleventh child of Zarkon, does not have a sibling, and is not pulling some warped masked vigilante thing.”

“… _you’re_  not the secret eleventh child –”

“NO.”

“Okay, okay!  Just checking!  You’d make an awesome Zero though.”

“…Thanks.  I think.  Not sure what you think of my coping mechanisms, if you think that, but…uh, thanks.”

“No problem, man!”

 

**v**.  
“Lance…”

“Yeah, Hunk?”

“Can you  _please_  stop humming that song?”

“No!  I’m never going to finish Frontier, and I’m never going to actually learn the ending of this song, and it’s stuck in my head, so you can just suffer with me!”

“Nooooooo.”

Pidge wanders over to the observatory area they’re in.  Since they’re finally in some territory Zarkon hasn’t taken over or is trying to invade (well, yet, because that guy is a greedy, greedy asshole), Lance and Hunk decided it was probably safe to try and watch the planets, stars, and galaxies shoot by without being somewhere “more protected.”

(The castle makes a bubble shield.  Shouldn’t all of it be protected then?  It’s not like the extra couple hundred feet between another part and here is really going to matter if something gets through the shield.)

“What’re you humming, Lance?”

Hunk is making an x with his arms and shaking his head, Lance can see it, but that doesn’t stop him from smirking and belting out, “Kyuun kyuun, kyuun kyuun! Watashi no kare wa…PIOLO~TO~!”

Pidge backs away…before an evil smirk crosses their face as they whip out some new tech and Rover suddenly has a blinking red light like a recording Earth video camera.

“Keep singing, Lance.  This would be an excellent prank.”

Like Lance isn’t just fine with that.The next morning, everyone is summoned to breakfast by Lance’s dulcet tones.

“What the hell is this from?!”

“Macross Frontier.”

“Shiro?” Keith is successfully derailed, along with Allura and Coran, which gives Pidge enough time to stop Rover from broadcasting Lance’s singing throughout the castle.

“It’s got a lot of catchy songs on it, and a friend used to be obsessed with it.  Delta is probably better in my opinion, but my friend loved Frontier.”

“YES!” Lance bounds over. “Shiro!  What’s the rest of the song? I gotta know – I only know the first part and it’s driving me crazy!”

“Well….”

Keith and Hunk are saved from Lance learning the rest of the song, by the alarm going off.

“After the battle, okay?”

“Dude, I’ve been waiting for _ever_.  I can wait for after the battle.”

Which.  Yeah, Lance could have.  But, the drones…

“HUNK!  IT’S A GUNDAM!”

“THEY’RE VALKYRIES!” Shiro shouts back.

Huh, not what Lance was expecting, given past reactions, but Shiro was clearly into Macross based on the earlier conversation….

“No! Well-but-NO!”

“Lance, shut up!” Keith says.

“Okay, okay, but dude, they look exactly like –"Shiro cuts him off, again. Lance wants to sigh.

"Lance, form Voltron now, contemplate if the creators of Macross were actually  part of the Gulra empire later.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

**Bonus:  
** So apparently the people on this planet are super advanced and have their own version of Voltron, which aren’t as powerful, they only developed them 4,000 years ago, and are kinda awkward to fight with, because as Voltron?  They tend to fight alone.  The castle’s a bit too bulky for most of the battles, especially with their guerrilla warfare.

Anyways, it’s Keith who brings it up. Because it’s always Keith.“You’re not going to say it?”  Everyone else is groaning in the background.

“Say what?”  Lance focuses on blasting the drones and not the black and white humanoid mobile suit.

“You know.”

“What?”

“What you always say.”

“Dude, spit it out, or shut up, I’m trying to not zap our allies.  Blue’s good, but she needs some help sometimes.”

Keith sighs, then says like it physically pains him, “It’s a Gundam?”

“Well, I didn’t want to state the obvious.”

“ _Really_?”

Lance shrugs as best he can while still keeping up with the battle and not zapping their allies (that’s poor diplomacy and Allura would kill him).

“Yeah.  Besides.  That’s  _Deathscythe_.  It’s special.  It’s not  _just_  a Gundam.”

“What – seriously?!”

Lance hums in response.  "Dude, shooting now. Shh."

* * *

 

Kudos, comments, and concrit welcome.

Fini

 


End file.
